Alone in Brooklyn
by Linzerj
Summary: A collection of oneshots reflecting on Brooklyn's thus-far failed love life...and a possibility for the future. Appearances by Demona, Angela, Maggie, Elisa, Delilah, and...
1. Betrayal

This collection of oneshots is dedicated to our red-beaked gargoyle friend, Brooklyn. I've always felt kinda bad for him...because it seems that every chance he has at romance gets shot down. Thus, this was born...

His three biggest heartbreaks - Demona, Maggie, and Angela - along with two more minor ones, Delilah and Elisa, appear in this...along with a surprise at the end. (see if you can guess)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alone in Brooklyn<strong>_

_Betrayal_

The name Demona now sparks burning hatred in his mind…for very personal reasons.

The ex-mate of Goliath, his clan leader, had betrayed the whole clan…and this had left Brooklyn a bit upset. He had no feelings for her then, but to be betrayed by one of his own kind when so few of them remained just seemed so…horrible.

Then, the motorcycle ride. Demona had saved him…and after all she showed him, his feelings started to shift ever so slightly. He trusted her words, and did as she asked…and never thought twice.

Until she cursed Goliath.

He was outraged she would go to such an extreme measure, just to try and protect their kind. And, in truth, maybe it wasn't really to protect the remaining Gargoyles…it was just for Demona's own personal gain.

Demona's betrayal to _him_ had left a very big hole in Brooklyn's heart.


	2. Rejection

Maggie was probably Brooklyn's biggest heartbreak of all. I always felt so bad for him regarding her...and in Kingdom, the look on his face in the end nearly killed me. The poor guy...

So here's Maggie's piece of Brooklyn's broken heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alone in Brooklyn<strong>_

_Rejection_

Rejection hurt. It still stung his heart days after, weeks after, months after.

Maggie may not have been gargoyle…but she was beautiful. He wouldn't deny it. Since the moment they met, he developed passionate feelings for her…and tried to show her this. He wanted her to feel the same way.

She was too scared, too scarred, by her previous experiences, to trust fully. Even though they were similar to her, Maggie still felt more comfortable with her own kind.

It wasn't a gentle let down. It was a hurtful rejection, and Brooklyn's heart continued to reel from it.


	3. Disappointment

And the third of the trio of biggest heartbreaks, Angela. Yup. I actually thought they would be cute...until I fell in love with Angela and Broadway. Yup. Sorry, Brooky...but this still goes out to you!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alone in Brooklyn<strong>_

_Disappointment_

Angela was a sight to behold…and being second in command, he almost expected Goliath's daughter to be his.

But Lexington and Broadway wanted her affections, too, and at first, she shot them all down. The Trio compromised, and they all agreed to be just friends.

The incident with Puck, Coldstone's split personalities, and 'Soul Transference 101' destroyed that. Broadway offered first, and thus he got Coldstone while Angela got Coldstone's mate, Coldfire. But the evil one, Coldsteel, had managed to possess him.

He'd hated every minute of it.

Even some time after, the affections between Coldstone and Coldfire must have lingered in Broadway and Angela, because they became close – much closer than friends.

Brooklyn was disappointed – in himself, mainly – and that was to say the least.


	4. Desperate

Yeah...see, I dunno why, but I always thought that Malibu and Delilah might make a good pair. It's probably the other shippers getting to me...but here we go anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alone in Brooklyn<strong>_

_Desperate_

He was a bit desperate. There was always that hole in his heart, and he wanted it to be healed.

Delilah, the clone of Elisa and Demona, wouldn't have been his first choice…but she was still a bit attractive. After the Mutates helped her and the other clones get their own conciouses, he thought that he could try his luck with her.

Of course, he had horrible luck. On a visit down with Angela and Broadway, he discovered that his own clone, Malibu, had already won Delilah over.

It was probably a sign that he was going crazy, but Brooklyn was getting _really _desperate.


	5. Jealous

I've had these written for a while - that's why they're all here, in one fell swoop.

Last of the heartbreakers, Elisa, and a bit of jealousy from Brooklyn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alone in Brooklyn<strong>_

_Jealous_

It was inevitable that Goliath and Elisa would get together. The human policewoman had been on the top of Goliath's priority list since day one.

He couldn't help but be a bit jealous, though. It seemed that he really had the worst of luck.

He'd admit that he'd had a bit of a crush on Elisa when they'd first met…but after a while, it had become quite apparent that she and Goliath were meant to be.

Still, he couldn't help but be jealous.

It seemed that Brooklyn would always be alone.


	6. Possibilities

I'm a crazy person, I will admit. I do support some minor Brooklyn/Demona where I see it fit...but more recently I've become entranced with the pairing of Brooklyn and Beth.

I don't care that they've never interacted - they probably do or will at somepoint. And, as I've never read the comics and thus cannot do Katana justice, I have moved to Brooklyn/Beth. So, here is Brooklyn's last possibility...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alone in Brooklyn<strong>_

_Possibilities_

Of course, heartbreaks often lead to lifelong love…and it seemed he might get that.

Elisa's sister, Beth, had been warm and welcoming to them when she first met the clan. She'd explained how she and her father had met Elisa, Goliath, and Bronx, along with Angela, and they had readily trusted her with their secret existence.

After she graduated, during the summer when the gargoyle-hunting fiasco began, she had visited frequently – later, he realized, for him.

After all his failed loves, he thought he'd never succeed. He'd often thought about just giving up, because he was destined to be alone.

Beth Maza changed that, and Brooklyn had to admit that he was quite happy about it. Now, Brooklyn had a world of possibilities open to him, and he didn't plan on going back.


End file.
